


simon lewis is a literal meme

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crack honestly, M/M, based on a meme, but with The Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on a post that I will eventually link here.(it was the wrong link before alksdfkl)Simon tries to woo Raphael through memes and puns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry 
> 
> Raphael was confirmed as canon ace today so I decided to post.  
> this is crack y'all

Simon brandished the phone at Clary. "C'mon," he cried, "just film it!" Clary glowered up at him, arms crossed. "I will not film it."  
"Bu-!" 

"No! I refuse to help you ask out Raphael with a meme and pun! Think of the regrets you'll have in two years!" 

"That being absolutely none! It is a fantastic pun!"

"It is not!"

"It totally is!"

Clary snatched Simon's phone out of his hand. "Are you completely, 100% sure this is the tone you want to start your relationship off on? Assuming he doesn't out right reject you for doing this."

Simon frowned. "Do you really think he'll-"

"No! He looks at you like-like I don't know, like Magnus looks at glitter!"

Simon grinned down. "Does that mean you'll do it?" 

"Fine. But you're never recruiting me for a meme again."

"Fair is fair."

 

After approximately half an hour of Simon attempting to dance through the halls and Clary attempting to film it, they had a complete video. 

They also had a good amount of detention for having, ah, liberated one of the trash cans, but that's not the plot here. 

Simon grabbed the phone, and after laughing for another minute or so, sent the video to Raphael, accompanied by a text. 

"He's gonna be freaking delighted!"

Clary peered at the text. "He will not."

Simon looked indignantly at her. "The video is great. I'm going to post it to Tumblr."

"You have a Tumblr!?" she said incredulously. "Why?"

Simon shrugged. "It's pretty awful, actually." 

He paused, thinking of a certain vore meme he'd seen. "Actually, it's horrendous. Don't get one."

 

Raphael was not, in fact, delighted. He was rather exasperated, actually.

Upon receiving the video, he had full on thrown his cell phone into the air, incidentally-sure, Jan-hitting Magnus right in the face. 

Balefully, Magnus rubbed his face. "What was that for?" 

"Oh, it's not like it can get any worse."

"You wound me, Raph, truly."

Said Raph plucked the phone off the table it had fallen on, showing it to Magnus. 

Magnus, oddly enough, had positively loved the video. "This is amazing! The pun is a bit, um, unfortunate, but the video is delightful!" 

Raphael scowled. "The video is dorky. And the pun is not unfortunate, it is an atrocity." 

"I suppose you'll say no then?"

"Dios, Mags, who do think I am? I'm going to say yes, hand me that thing."

 

Simon was on Tumblr when he received the text. 

"Clary!"

"No!"

Sighing, he pulled himself off the bed. Hopping into a shoe, he headed outside to find Clary. 

"Look! He responded!"

Clary barely looked up from where she had been sketching on the hammock. "That's great Simon. Do you want some ice cream to aid the crushing rejection?"

He frowned down at the phone. "I might. I haven't looked at the text yet." 

"Well, do it, you big chicken," said Clary. 

Holding his breath, Simon clicked on the message. 

'That was a terrible pun, Daylighter. You're lucky you're cute'

"Look, Clary," Simon declared. "He thinks I'm cute!"

'I also acknowledge that you are trash. But my standards are, unfortunately, low enough to consent to 'taking you out''

Clary smacked Simon, who was beaming down at his cell, with a pencil. "Well? What'd he say?"

Triumphantly, Simon held up his phone. "He said yes!"

Clary snorted and returned to her drawing. "How terrible for him."

**Author's Note:**

> my son??? is??? ace??? canonically???? im??? so?? happy?????


End file.
